April Thirtieth
by SisterFriend
Summary: Sixty six years ago, one of the most awful leaders in all of history took his life.  Angsty historical stuff  D


Alright! For you Hetalia fans, here's your brief history lesson for today!

66 years ago today, Adolf Hitler committed suicide =D I felt the need to write something about it, even if it is short.

Also, I think that the countries are probably really influenced by their leaders and governments. So when Hitler died, Germany returned to his teddy bear (albeit angsty) self. Just the way I think.

This should be moderately historically correct. At least, according to wikipedia, where I got all my info. It's legit ;D

* * *

><p>Ludwig knew it the moment it happened. It wasn't the gunshot that told him. No, Hitler was the head of Germany's government; Ludwig knew the second his leader had shot himself.<p>

He followed Hitler's valet, Heinz Linge, and his SS adjutant, Günche, into the study of the Nazi leader's bunker. The first thing Ludwig noticed was the smell of burnt almonds, which spoke cyanide poison to the German country. The second was the blood dripping on the sofa.

Ludwig stood back, watching the situation with wide blue eyes. It wasn't the suicide of Hitler and his short-time wife, Eva, that had startled him. The moment that they killed himself, the German nation felt a release. This government was going to be changing soon, from the harsh, cruel Nazi thing it was now. The dark side of Germany was going to be exposed. Instantly, Ludwig felt remorse, pain, and shame at the things his people had done. He was no longer blinded by Hitler's power.

"He shot himself." Linge said shakily. "She took the cyanide."

Ludwig nodded stiffly. His mind was racing, and he felt sick. "Go get more men. We need to get rid of the bodies."

Linge and Günche nodded and left quickly. Günche announced to other that the Fuhrer was dead as he left.

Ludwig examined the bodies. Hitler was slumped over onto the table, blood running down the right side of his face and onto the sofa and floor. Eva was drawn up onto the couch, her body leaned from her husband.

He turned when several men entered the bunker study, including his brother, Gilbert. The ex-nation looked to his brother with wide eyes.

"Bruder? Are you okay?" The Prussian knew what it was like when something this drastic happened to a nation.

Ludwig moved towards his brother. "Not now," he said quietly. Gilbert hesitated for a moment before nodding.

The German nation left the room, followed by his brother and the men carrying the two bodies.

"We'll take them to the back," Ludwig muttered to the carriers. "And burn the bodies. We don't need the Soviets to see just yet."

The men followed Ludwig and Gilbert to the garden outside the bunker, leaving the two with the bodies to go get cans of petrol.

Ludwig stood over the body of his leader, who looked pathetic in death. Prussia watched silently as his brother pressed the sole of his boot to Hitler's face, anger clear across the German's features.

Gilbert put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "West, he's dead. You should stop."

Ludwig kept grinding his heel onto the Fuhrer's face. "He made me do so many terrible things, bruder. I thought he was right."

"You know we can't always control our actions when someone this bad is in control."

The German nation kicked the body's face to where the evidence of his abuse on it was hidden against the ground. "...I know. But that doesn't make it right."

The Prussian was going to say something, but the other men had returned with the petrol. Ludwig instructed them to douse the bodies.

It took hours to burn them. There was the constant background noise of bullets as the Soviets continued firing against the building. Ludwig could hear Ivan's dark _kol'_s as he got closer. The German nation knew he would need to surrender soon. He couldn't continue this Nazi regime no longer blinded by Hitler.

He watched Günche, Linge, and the others salute the burning bodies of their leader and his wife. So many were disillusioned. Like he had been. Ludwig turned his face to the darkening sky and closed his eyes as waves of emotions pounded him.

* * *

><p>I love brotherly Prussia =D<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
